Sulking
by kiminarimasu
Summary: DrabbleOneshot. Aomine isn't sulking. He doesn't even if Kuroko ignored just plainly ignored him, even on his birthday.


First attempt in KuroBasu world. Yes, I got into the anime/manga as soon as I've heard of it. I loved the concept of the story and the art (OMG It's the new bishie world in JUMP after KHR! sorry I had to say that). Anyways, I tried reading fanfics here and yeah, my fandom just increased :))) (which is not good for my college life, really). I just had to write this! Story is un-beta'd, just double-checked by me. \

And this is a light shounen-ai drabble. It's just short.

**Disclaimer: I don't/can't own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

**Sulking**

Aomine Daiki wasn't sulking when his basketball partner and best friend Kuroko Tetsuya forgot his birthday a month ago. Even the Generation of Miracles knew it was his birthday that day.

He wasn't sulking when said person didn't go to the party Momoi organized for him. The whole Teikou basketball team was there. Even Seijuro Akashi, the feared Teikou captain, was there. Where the hell was he?

He wasn't sulking when he did not see Kuroko for a month due to... reasons Akashi do not want to disclose with him when Aomine asked. According to Akashi, his cousin Kuroko specifically told him (and even the others) not to tell the reason why he was gone for awhile, much to Aomine's annoyance. Akashi merely smirked at his reaction.

He wasn't sulking, when a month later, Kuroko suddenly appeared in the class and didn't even greet him "Good morning!" or anything else, like maybe "Belated Happy Birthday!"? Especially when said person didn't even looked happy or that his expression change a bit that he was seeing _his_ "light"._ Ouch_.

He wasn't sulking when Kuroko focused his attention in training Kise that day. Kise, on the other hand, was as happy as anyone can be because Kurokocchi was focusing on him instead of that grouchy Aominecchi _sulking_ in the corner. What, wait, no! He _wasn't_ sulking! Aomine won't admit that!

He wasn't sulking after practice when Kuroko finally looked at him and told him, "Let's go have milkshakes, Aomine-kun." He merely nodded at his initiation but then again, it's all about milkshakes.

He wasn't sulking while walking home with just Kuroko after they bought some burgers and milkshakes from the nearby fast food chain. There was silence but it was rather comfortable and maybe it was because Kuroko was still drinking his milkshake.

He wasn't sulking when he asked Kuroko why he was absent from practice for a month and got a displeasing reply: "I got into a minor accident. I broke my left leg and I sprained my right hand." He wasn't really sulking. He was angry. Why didn't he tell him this?

"Tetsu, why didn't you-"

He wasn't sulking when Kuroko placed his half-empty vanilla milkshake into his mouth to stop Aomine from continuing whatever he was saying. "This is why I didn't tell you...or the others. Calm down."

He wasn't sulking when Kuroko flashed one of his genuine smiles to him. He was honored (yes, not anyone can get him to smile like that, really) and at the same time, flustered. His smile makes something inside Aomine just... mushy. It makes his heart flutter and his blood to rush to his face as he feels the incoming intensity of the blush. _Not good_.

"But, thanks for worrying anyway, Aomine-kun...er, Daiki." The last part was almost a whisper, barely heatd but it was enough for Aomine.

He wasn't sulking when Kuroko continued walking down the street. He was still registering the things that happened just now. As in, just _now_, Kuroko called_ him_ by his first name!

"Oh, and happy birthday, Daiki." Kuroko said, glancing at the tan-skinned boy while hiding his soft blush grazing on his pale skin (which went unnoticed by Aomine). "Enjoy my gift."

He wasn't sulking when Kuroko said that. He was confused, _"What gift?"_ Then, a thought occured to him. He looked at the now empty vanilla milkshake Kuroko handed to him (or more like forced). He stared at it, and then the straw. _"Could it be-!"_

He wasn't sulking when he realized that he and Kuroko shared an indirect kiss with the vanilla milkshake. He was very happy at the simple act. Plus, he even got him to say his name. Oh, and he remembered his birthday! He was chuckling happily as he caught up to Kuroko and slipped his hands into his. This surprised Kuroko greatly, producing a red tint in his cheeks. He then whispered to Kuroko's ear:

_"Thanks, Tetsu. I loved it."_

**END**_  
_

* * *

Told ya it was short. Forgive my grammar.

-kiminarimasu


End file.
